


Fix Him

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Okay so. This was supposed to be for my kinktober prompts. And. It went very far off into this fluffy mess. Hope you enjoy it.______________He always seemed to know when Tony was having a bad day. Or whenever he was feeling bad about himself. So he always took it upon himself to help.





	Fix Him

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if guys still want to see a cock worship fic for kinktober because that's what today's was supposed to be. And instead this happened. So just comment or send an ask on tumblr if you still want to see the other fic! (That i havent written yet)

"God, you're beautiful," Peter murmured, the comment gentle and loving. 

He always seemed to know when Tony was having a bad day. Or whenever he was feeling bad about himself. So he always took it upon himself to help. 

It always started with Peter undressing Tony, laying him out on the bed. The older man wasn't allowed to say anything bad about himself. Peter threatened tears exactly once and no bad comments were heard again. Tony wasn't going to make his baby boy cry. 

Then Peter would kiss over every inch of his boyfriend's body, staying gentle and innocent, even on the most intimate parts. 

Lastly, he would talk to Tony. He would say sweet things about everything that Tony didn't like about himself. Every scar or blemish would be praised. Then he would talk about the parts that Tony _did_ like. He would gush about everything that was just so perfect about Tony, letting him know how much he loved him. 

He always talked like he did when they first started going out. He let Tony know that he still looked at him like he hung the stars. Tony was Peter's everything. 

Peter never let his boyfriend leave without feeling better. 

He always knew when Tony was feeling bad. 

And he always knew just what to say to fix it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke !


End file.
